Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide, an illumination device, a sensor unit, a reading apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a paper sheet distinguishing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A light guide that allows light from a light source to enter it and linearly emits the light has been known. Patent Document 1 discloses a reading apparatus in which a transparent member is provided with a protrusion, and the protrusion is fitted into an LED light source to thereby improve the positioning accuracy of attaching the LED light source.
The reading apparatus of Patent Document 1, however, has a problem in that the transparent member is not positioned in the longitudinal direction.
Patent Document 1 Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-223852